


The Winner

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ultimate Mecha Strike III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the finalists in a miraculous Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament.Who shall reign victorious?LadyNoir July Day 5:Banter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Winner

After having defeated a particularly nasty enemy of the universe, the entire Miraculous Team decided to drop by their headquarters and just take a moment to celebrate and relax after a hard day’s work.

Yet somehow, relaxing with the crew led to an Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament.

“Oh, that is it, you’re going down, Agreste!” The declaration was made with confidence by Ladybug who had made it to the final round.

The faintest hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Chat Noir’s lips. “May I remind you that you’ll be an Agreste someday too.” 

At his quick remark, Ladybug found herself almost getting flustered as she tried to hide her face which she could feel was fuming with a blush. “Keep talking like that I’ll kick your butt into the next decade!”

“Bunnyx said we’ll also be married in a decade!” He countered.

“Yeah, yeah, with three kids and a hamster!” Rolling her eyes, she placed her focus back at the big screen, selecting her LB-03 main.

“I feel like those two have never once actually learned how to trash-talk one another.” Said Roi Singe as he sucked down a smoothie, having been one of the first ones out.

“Dude, you’re right! It’s always just flirtatious banter or puns!” Carapace spoke as if he was noticing something new.

“Adrien might actually get the drop on my girl this time!” Rena Rouge was filming the whole thing for the Ladyblog, planning to mute the majority of the dialogue course, to show off their friendly rivalry. 

Pegasus pushed up his glasses in a very megane-character like manner, having accepted his third-place status. “Indeed, however the odds are still 96.8% in Marinette's favor regardless of how her fiancé decides to play it.”

“FINISH HIM!” Ryuko yelled before stiffening in her seat and clearing her throat with a cough.

Viperion looked up at her somewhat shocked at her cheer. “Competitive much?”

“Don’t look at me!” Ryuko whined as she hid her face in embarrassment.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet!” Ladybug was sticking her tongue out in deep concentration, her fingers calming pressing buttons on the controller at the speed of the light.

Chat Noir suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, all while still mashing at his controls. “Victory will be mine!”

Squealing at his touch, Ladybug kept at it. “Oh no, you won’t get me with that move, Kitty!”

“Catouken!” Chat Noir spammed NAD03’s attack.

“That won’t be enough!” Ladybug turned her head to kiss his cheek causing her fiancé’s hands to freeze on the controls. “And now, a Quarter-Super-Plus Heavy Kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style!”

 **WINNER:** Ladybug

“Good game, Kitty.” Ladybug grinned as leapt upward and dropped the controller against the couch. Another victory to add to her list of achievements.

Chat Noir did the same, a smile evident on his handsome face. “Nope, I still won.”

Ladybug furrowed her brows at the statement. “I don’t get it, how so?”

He winked at her. “Because you’re mine.” He whispered before sealing her lips in a surprise kiss.

Ladybug then melted into a puddle of feels, her face completely red with a blush. “Th-that’s not fair!”

The entire team laughed at her whining as they watched her wiggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like to imagine someday that after they've defeated Hawkmoth, they use his lair as their own. Because tbh it'd be such a waste if they didn't. lol.


End file.
